Captured
by Lily-on-the-water
Summary: Max faces the pain of being raped but in the process learns something about herself. Caution: Lemons, rape scene, and incest. If you don't like it then don't read it, simple as that. Faxness at the end for all my fellow FAX lovers out there! Long oneshot


CHAPTER 1

It had been a long 13 hours of flying and we were all exhausted. Nudge had been whining for the last seven about how hungry she was and told us several times that if she didn't eat in the next ten minutes she would die… obviously she was still alive. So I eventually resorted to putting on my poker face and internally cursing God's name.

" Let's go down guys," I called as I tipped my wings so I rocketed downward. The rest of the flock followed with enthusiasm. We landed about a quarter of a mile outside the city. I was forced to listen to the kids state how tired and hungry they were all the way into town. I threw an aggravated look at Fang. He remained impassive but I noticed the slight hint of humor in his eyes and how his jaw stiffened to hold back a chuckle. My look turned into a steely death glare. Which in turn only amused Fang even more.

As we entered town I decided to pick up pizza and then head to a hotel. We found the nearest pizza joint and ordered ten large pizzas. Some meat lovers for the guys and some veggies for everyone especially Nudge. It took all the self-control I had not to let us eat on the way to the hotel. It was only about a three minute walk but it felt like an eternity while smelling the pizza.

Before checking in I gave into temptation and let us eat our pizza in the lobby. The only downfall to that was the fact that everyone who walked by stared and let their jaws drop as they watched six bird kids devour ten large pizzas in under fifteen minutes. But hey, what can you do? When six genetically mutated bird kids got to eat, six genetically mutated bird kids got to eat. So I let the feast continue.

After discarding the ten cardboard boxes I walked up to the man behind the counter. He couldn't have been any older than 17 and he was really attractive. He had shaggy black hair, like Fangs but instead of deep chocolate brown eyes his eyes were the most gorgeous shade of gray, which only added to his sex appeal. His name plate said his name was Aiden.

" Excuse me sir?" I interrupted suddenly nervous about how I looked and uncharacteristically smoothing my wild mane of blonde hair.

Aiden looked up and after looking me up and down he smiled at me dazzlingly. " And how my I help you pretty lady?"

Ok I know I hate cheesy moments, but something about him made that little corny line actually cute. So I giggled slightly. " I need three rooms please?"

" Anything you want." I caught the underlying hint in his voice and smiled. He swiped three individual keys, activating them, and handed them over. " Thank you Aiden," I thanked cheerily.

" If you need _anything_ else, don't be afraid to ask," he said as he slid his number across the desk.

I laughed cutely- yes I said cutely- and walked back to join the flock. " Ok guys, time for room assignments," I said as I began to take out the room keys. Before I could say anything Iggy stole one and he along with the Gasman took off down the hall. Nudge and Angel walked up and took the other key, leaving me with Fang. I didn't mind all too much seeing as Fang was always quiet and that's exactly what I needed.

Getting to the room only took about six minutes. Unfortunately we were all separated but luckily all on the same floor: floor 6. Inserting the key into the lock I prayed that the children would stay in line and Iggy and Gasman wouldn't blow anything up like they like to. I was so absorbed in my own web of thoughts that I never once noticed the glares Fang was giving me.

" You enjoy yourself down there?" Fang inquired after a moment of silence thus breaking my reverie.

" What are you talking about?" I asked patiently. Since I was no longer hungry I was slightly less hostile, which is a good thing for Fang.

" You were all over him?"

" Ok let me rephrase that. _Who_ are you talking about?" To my surprise, when I turned around Fang looked pissed. Now to anyone else he would appear stone-like, no emotion showing whatsoever. But the glint in his eyes and his offensive posture told an entirely different story. " Fang you are crazy."

" I am not crazy Maximum Ride. You were all over what's his face down there!" If it were up to me I would say that he looked a tad bit jealous. But come on, this was Fang here. The one who dealt with all my crap. The one who was my right-hand man. There was no way he was jealous of what went on between me and Aiden.

" Just because I talked to a cute guy doesn't mean I was all over him. Besides it got us a discount." Ok, it got me a huge discount, like maybe half off. Oops, but hey Aiden did it not me. " Besides, what do you care?"

Fang looked almost as if I had slapped him and he even let his mouth open slightly in surprise. " I care because you and I, along with the rest of the flock, are all I have in this world." Holy-fucking-shit-eating-cows-from-hell Fang just shared something mushy. I mean holy-shit-thrown-by-angels. Now I knew something was wrong, very wrong. " Fang, it meant nothing ok? Absolutely nothing," I said somehow able to keep my voice calm, not once giving way to my utter shock over Fang's statement.

" Well it fucking bothered me," Fang said as he walked past me angrily and then closed the bathroom door forcefully.

" Hell no!" I exclaimed loudly while walking to the door. "You do not get out of this that easily." I yanked open the door surprised he didn't lock it. When I walked in I saw he had taken his shirt off. I stared at his chiseled chest.. He was adorned with scars from fights we had been in together and from the beach where Ari had shred open his side. But what caught my attention were the scars on his wrists and the small blade in his hands. I stood there shell-shocked and he looked at me completely drained of emotion. A long line of blood dripped steadily down his inner forearm and fell to the floor forming a small puddle by his feet.

" Fang, what are you doing?" My voice, luckily, came out strong and steady. On the inside I was breaking apart. My right-wing man was cutting himself and I didn't even know. I mean I knew he handled things differently but I didn't know he handled it like this. Fang continued to stare at me, his face like a rock and my fear escalated. Fang always looked rather emotionless, but there was always at least a tiny spark of something in his eyes. But right now, his eyes were dead. Like he had no soul.

" Nothing Max. It's nothing," Fang said slowly as if trying to convince himself as well as me.

I walked up to him and gingerly took his wrist, knowing that now was not the time to get angry or freak out. I didn't even know how you could be mad at someone in this kind of situation. But I did know how scared I was, and how afraid I was of losing him. " Fang this is not nothing. This is something," my voice grew softer, " and I want to help you. Please Fang, I am scared. I was exactly where you are not too long ago. Tell me what's going through your head. Please."

Fang looked at me, his face finally showing shock. He had just registered what I said. Yes I had cut, a lot, all the time. But I found a way to stop. I don't know how but I did. " You cut?" He asked quietly, and I simply nodded. He gently took my wrist, and pulled up mo sweaters sleeve. My wrist was marred by what seemed to be an unlimited number or scars.

" When?" He ran his fingers over the raised lines in my skin. His touch sent shivers down my spine as sparks danced across my flesh.

" When I had watch. It kept me alert and soothed me." I looked into his chocolate brown eyes and realized with certainty Fang was handsome, much better looking than Aiden. Our breath mingled together. A knock came from the door, but neither of us moved.

" Who is it?" I called out, breaking all my rules, but I didn't want to look away from Fang.

" We just wanted to say good night," Angel's voice explained. _Is everything ok?_

" Ok, good night guys, I would come out but I am busy." _Yes Angel, everything is fine, just talking to Fang. _

_He loves you, he keeps saying that you understand him. What is that all about? I mean I know he loves you but the other part is random._

_Angel, we are just… in similar situations. But of course he loves me we are practically brother and sister!_

_No Max, he loves you as more. He was always trying to make you jealous, like with Lisa. But he loves you. Well I am beat have fun 'bonding'! Tee-hee that sounds so dirty! _

_Ugh, good night Angel._

_Night Max!_

" You talking to Angel?" Fang asked. Not once had we broke eye contact. I nodded in response. " She say anything interesting?"

" No, not really." Fang wove our fingers together. My heart sped up drastically and I found that I wanted to kiss him.

" I never wanted you to find out," he began slowly shifting his gaze to our entwined hands. " I wanted to be strong for you, to be your rock, but I couldn't." He looked back into my eyes and his poker face was gone. He finally let me see the real emotions he had. It was like he finally took down his wall and let me in. The sadness I felt rolling off of him was staggering. I would have sacrificed myself if that would ease his pain. The sadness was crippling, I hadn't felt like that in months. Not since I stopped trying to kill myself. I staggered back from the intensity of it and fell onto my hands and knees. The sadness kept hitting me in waves and dragging me under. I knew this feeling all to well.

" Max! Are you ok?" Fang practically yelled. Now along with the immense sadness I felt an extreme sense of anxiety. I tried centering myself but my thoughts were scattered. I tried focusing but it was far too hard. At least until I thought about Fang. About how when I kissed him last, about how soft and warm his lips were. My stomach began to clench and unclench. A feeling of love washed over me. I looked up to see Fang looking at me, a smile plastered on his face. " You look better," I said breathlessly. He helped me to my feet and we looked into each other's eyes again.

" You were thinking about kissing me." Fang stated as simply as if he were just stating a statistic about the weather.

" Yes. How did you know?"

" I felt it," he said slowly, " it was almost as if you put the thought into my head." We looked at our fingers.

Before another word could be said our bedroom window shattered. I jumped and reeled around, Fang assuming his fighting stance behind me. Walking cautiously into the room I came face to face with Ari.

" What the hell do you want this time dog face?" My voice was steel and came out in a low growl.

" Why Maxi-pad," Ari snarled back, " you look rather cute today! Too bad you die now."

I laughed maliciously at his pathetic threat. " Dog boy, if I had a dollar for every time I heard that I could buy you a life-time supply of kibble for three."

Ari's face clouded over in rage. For some reason dog jokes got to him. " You will regret ever insulting Max. You have no idea the hellish torture they have planned for you." My heart fell through the floor from the look on his face. It was one of those faces that made you cringe.

Then everything went black.

________________________________________________________________________

CHAPTER 2

My head felt heavy, like it was now coated in lead. I groaned slightly as I opened my eyes to a piercing light.

" Max?" I heard Nudge ask quietly. " Max please wake up. Please wake up now."

" Nudge?" I asked quietly, " Nudge what's wrong?" My pupils narrowed to adjust to the blinding lights.

" Your wrist. What happened to your wrist?" I looked down to see what she was talking about. On my wrist was a long gash that had been stitched shut. It had to be from about my elbow to the end of my wrist.

" I-I-I," I uncharacteristically stuttered.

_You cut yourself,_ Angel said in my head. I whipped my head around to look at her.

_No way! I couldn't have! I was unconscious!_ I was practically yelling in my head.

_You did Max, _Angel told me as she began to sob,_ and the white coats watched._

The growl that came out of my throat was ferocious and caused everyone including Fang to look at me with a hint of fear in his eyes. " Which one Angel?"

Angel looked at me with remorse and fear. " It was Jeb," Angel whispered just loud enough so I could hear her. My heart dropped.

_Jeb is dead sweety, _I tried not to go into cardiac arrest.

_No,_ Angel said her voice marred with fear, _he is coming right now. Please don't leave again Max! Ari keeps thinking about raping you! I don't know what that means but he thinks it would be fun to watch you scream._

I couldn't breathe, my heart was pounding faster than ever. After a few minutes my lungs were screaming for air, and I was forced to take a shaky, much needed breathe.

" Max," Fang called to me, " what's going on?" I refused to look at him, at anyone. My eyes continued to stay glued to the floor.

" Nothing Fang," I answered quietly, " nothing out of the normal." With that a loud bang caught my attention.

" Play time Maxi! We have a little date planned for us!" Ari cheered excitedly from the doorway.

" You stay the hell away from her! You hear me? Stay the fuck away from her!" Angel yelled. Had I not been so scared I would have chewed her out for using such vulgarity. I can fight without a problem, almost die and not really care, but if I am about to get raped I shut down. Great attribute right?

" Shut up you winged rat," Ari countered calmly.

" You can't rape her! I will kill you!" I found myself proud of Angel, and heard four rather loud gasps.

" Stay…the…fuck…away…from…Max," Fang growled out. Ari laughed and walked over to me. He took one of his talon-like nails and dragged it down my cheek, drawing blood.

" Devon!" Ari called to the other eraser at the door. " We have a change in plans. I want an audience. Fang, it looks like you get to watch."

" You sick bastard!" I reached up to pinch him but I was too weak from the drugs they gave me and Ari caught my wrist.

" Poor little Maxi, too weak to stop it." Fang growled and lunged at him… only to be shocked by what seemed like a thin collar around his neck.

" Fang!" I cried, worry coursing through my body. But before I could do anything to help him, felt a pin prick on my neck.

" Night Max, our fun time is coming up so sleep well," Ari chuckled darkly in my ear.

Then, for what felt like the hundredth time, my world went black.

________________________________________________________________________

CHAPTER 3

When I woke up I was pissed. I was sick and tired of being knocked out by jag offs. I mean how many freaking times did they _have_ to do this. Simple, NONE! They didn't _have _to do anything! They simply wanted to.

" Max? Max you awake?" Fang asked.

" Yeah," I replied, " for the most part. You ok?" I turned to look at him. His cheek was swollen and bruised, but nothing bad at all.

" I am fine… Were they serious about what is going to happen?" I still wasn't used to Fang talking so much, it was just weird.

" I don't know…" my voice trailed off and a rock of fear settled in my stomach. My palms began to get sweaty and my breathing became slightly labored. I could feel the adrenaline kick in and flood my veins, sending my heart into hyper drive. I looked around, trying to find a way out. I jerked my had to discover how well I could move and felt metal tighten around my wrist. Looking down I realized I was chained to a wall. I looked back around and saw that it looked like a dungeon. The walls were made out of gray brick that was in severe need of being shaved flat. I mean the bricks had jagged freakin' edges for Christ's sake!

" Oh Maxi!" I heard Ari call from somewhere down the corridor. My heart beat even faster. I looked at the rock.

_It will only take four minutes to bleed out. Maybe six._ My head was reeling as I stumbled to the wall and started pulling up my sleeve.

" Max! Stop what you're doing!" Fang whisper yelled at me.

" I am not getting raped!" I yelled back. " I fucking refuse to lose my virginity to him!" I began ripping apart my flesh on the edges in the brick, but they weren't sharp enough. Pain coursed through my body and my skin slowly peeled back.

" Tsk tsk, bad little Maxi," Ari snarled from behind me. " You know you want this, so just relax. Besides if you don't do it Fang dies." There was a long pause. " You don't want that happening do you?" Now I know I am a big girl, and I don't cry easily at all. But when Ari said that my eyes began to water.

" Why the hell would I listen to you dog boy?" I snarled, trying to bide my time. I was trying to find a way out of the whole dilemma when the eraser who Ari had called Devon walked over to Fang and held a knife to his throat. I'm not talking about a sissy little switch blade, I am talking about a big ass, serrated, Rambo knife. " Get the fuck away from him or I'll turn you into dog chow!" I was livid, and scared as hell. _How the hell do I get out of this?!_

" Now you have a choice," Ari began, blatantly ignoring my threats, " let us have fun with you, or we kill Fang and do whatever we want anyways." Ari released my wrists and kicked me to my feet. " And you have about two seconds to make it." I looked at Fang, the knife having already made a small incision on his neck, letting a small line of blood stain his collar. " Max…" he whispered, obviously not seeing a way out of this either. I relaxed my fighting stance, draining my body of all emotion- which just so happened to be extremely hard to do- and went numb.

" Well my little Maxi? What is your decision?" I simply nodded. Ari laughed and walked towards me, grabbing my hair at the base of my neck and whipped my head back, exposing my neck. He rand his tongue from my chin all the way to my cleavage. I shuddered involuntarily in disgust. His hot breath beat against my face as he whispered in my ear, "You better do exactly as I say." I felt him move his hand down and into the front of my jeans. " Or your boyfriend dies." I nodded to show I understood. I didn't feel anything anymore. Just like the white coats taught me to when I was in their little torture chamber.

Ari ripped off my shirt and my bra ripped off with it. " Ha ha two in one baby." He grabbed my breast and began groping and squeezing them while dry humping me.

" Get the fuck off of her!" Fang began screaming. Devon shut him up by gagging him with my bra.

" Bet you like that, don't you little boy?" Devon snickered. Fang's eyes filled with rage as he watched Ari scratch my sides, drawing blood and licking it off. I just stood there through it all. Ari ripped off his shirt and yanked down his pants, exposing himself to everyone.

" Take off your pants," he ordered. I didn't move. " Devon, show her why she should listen to me." I looked at Devon in fear. I couldn't hold back my emotions anymore. They were too strong and were beginning to force themselves through my wall. Devon lifted the hilt of his knife and slammed it into Fang's temple. I whimpered as I saw Fang go down injured. Faster than I have ever moved before, I ripped off my pants. I was just standing there in my black bikini cut underwear. Ari stared at me hungrily which made me shiver in fear. He stalked over to me and roughly shoved two fingers into my womanhood. I gasped in pain as his nails scraped me and pushed against my walls. Unfortunately Ari took it as a gasp of pleasure.

" Ah," He groaned huskily against me while rubbing his erection against my thigh, " you must be a moaner. How kinky." He continued pumping his fingers in and out of me, drawing more and more blood. Eventually he shredded my underwear and positioned himself in between my legs. " Moan Maxi," he grunted while shoving his penis into me, " moan my name!"

I had no choice. If I didn't do exactly what Ari said, Fang would end up getting hurt. I started moaning, it all felt so fake and it made it all the worse. " That's it Maxi, moan baby. Ride my dick and moan." I couldn't help myself I burst out crying, but I never once stopped obeying his orders.

I looked at Fang, and for the first time in my life I saw him crying. The pain I saw in his eyes was worse than what I had seen in the bathroom at the hotel. But before I could think anything else Ari had flipped me over and positioned me on all fours. " You always said I was a dog Maxi," Ari snarled, " so let's do it doggy style." He used the base of my wings and my hair as leverage to pound into me even harder and I started to bleed even more. The fact I wasn't even remotely aroused made it worse because there was no lubricant. The friction was like taking sandpaper to my vagina. I whimpered out loud as the pain overwhelmed me.

" Oh baby I am going to cum!" Ari yelled. Devon was masturbating while looking at me. To my surprise Ari withdrew, but then to my horror he released his load on my face. " Eat it all bitch! Slurp it down!" The disgust I felt before didn't even compare to what I felt now as he pushed all of his warm, salty cum into my mouth. " Haha you little slut. We're not done yet. Ari walked over to Devon and took his place as Devon walked over to me. Taking my head, Devon inserted his dick into my mouth and began slamming in and out. I gagged as his head hit the back of my throat. " That's right slut, deep throat that dick," Ari kept snickering at me. Even more tears streamed down my face until Devon finally came in my mouth and forced me to once again swallow all of it. Ari dropped Fang and both Devon and Ari redressed themselves and left without another word. I lay in the fetal position, tears still streaming down my face.

________________________________________________________________________

CHAPTER 4

Fang's POV

I don't know how long it was. How much I cried. How angry I got. Or how I didn't kill them. Max shouldn't have let them do that to her just for my well being. What they did to my Max was disgusting… inhumane… vulgar… and unforgivable. When they 'finished' with her, all they did was throw her to the ground.

But what surprised me was that she never fought back once. I don't care if my life was on the line, but she put me over her. Why couldn't be more selfish, have a better sense of self-preservation? I glanced over at her body, blood still smeared over her thighs, Ari's and Devon's cum beginning to dry on her face, and her scratches reopened when she fell continued to bleed. I felt sick to my stomach as I crawled over to her and removed my shirt. A bin of water- previously unnoticed- was just light enough for me to carry to her body. I dipped my shirt into the bin and wrung out the excess water. I gingerly dabbed her face, first cleaning off the assholes juices. Max opened her eyes and looked at me.

" Max," I whispered, " I am so sorry. I should have fought more." Tears seeped from my eyes.

Max just looked at me and touched my face to wipe away my tears. " It's ok." her voice came out hoarse and scratchy.

I continued to clean her face, and then she washed out her mouth with water and spat it out on the floor before drinking fresh water. When I cleaned the scratches on her side she cringed, but when I cleaned the ones on her breasts she shivered. It wasn't a shiver of pain though, but I don't know what it was. Then I got to her thighs, and I know it's so wrong, but I got hard. I tried to ignore the throbbing in my lower area and focus on taking care of Max. She blushed deeply and tried to turn away.

"" Sorry," I said quietly, thinking I had hurt or embarrassed her.

" No, it's ok." She turned back to me her blush still evident on her face.

When I was done with her thighs I moved to get away then I noticed another area that desperately needed to be cleaned. I looked at Max and how tired she looked. Her entire upper body was covered in hundreds, and I mean hundreds, of scratches. There was no way for her to clean herself down there without reopening all of them. She had already lost so much blood. I slowly moved back to her, my freshly dunked shirt in hand, and moved to kneel by her legs. Max and I looked into each other's eyes for a few moments. Suddenly she understood, with a sharp clarity, what I was thinking of doing. She froze and tensed for just a second or two before slightly spreading her legs. I moved closer coming face to face with her most precious area. An area that had just been mutilated and intruded upon. Anger quelled in my stomach.

Max wiggled slightly brushing her calf against my thigh. My erection only grew even more hard. I gently wiped the blood away from her opening, this time the shiver was from pain. I stopped and pulled back, thanking God for the fact that I was wearing baggy pants. I was ashamed of how my body was reacting. " All done," I said softly. I placed my shirt back into the water and wiped away all the blood.

Trying to find some clothes Max curled back into a ball, opening the scratches that marred her back. Like some blessing her wings remained in perfect condition. Not a single feather was ripped from its original position, even though they had been pulled on. I heard foot steps outside the door and turned around into a fighting stance in front of Max's form. To my horror, she didn't even move. My Max would have been up for revenge and out to kill. My heart fell, what if she never went back to being normal? How in hell can I help her? Does she even want my help?

Before I could process all my thoughts the door swung open and in walked a ghost. Jeb stood in front of us, rage contorting his features. " Who the fuck did this?" Jeb yelled, and for the first time ever I heard him swear.

" Ask your damn son!" I snarled back. My rage coursed through me and filled my mind with blood lust. Jeb froze, his mouth open. When he recovered he asked, " My son? You mean Ari?" I nodded in response, too angry to speak, like myrage had given me lockjaw. " But," Jeb looked at me in horror and disgust, " Ari is her half brother."

Silence filled the room, until a sobbed shattered the silence. I broke all rules of fighting and turned to lean over Max. " Well your son and that bastard Devon raped her." I clarified, anger seeping through my tone and turning it into steel.

Jeb turned from the room, closing the door behind him. Moments later he came back with a shirt, bra, pants, and underwear. He placed him on the ground in front of me and then laid an after-morning pill and bandages on top of the bundle of clothe. " Have her take this pill in the morning," Jeb explained, " it will help try to prevent any possible pregnancy."

I nodded and went to grab the items as he walked out of the room. " Max, let's get dresses ok?" Max turned over and slowly reached out to grab the clothes from me, but ended up wincing in immense pain. " I will do it, that is if you trust me."

A look of fear and distrust crossed her face, and that stung a little bit. I didn't want her to fear me. Or for her to associate me with Ari or Devon. But I understood why she was afraid. " Ok," Max said after a minute or two. She let me slowly wrap the bandages around her torso and even around her breasts. When I put on her bra I was extraordinarily careful about how I did it. Slowly sliding it to cover her breasts and put her arms through the straps, and slowly clasping it in the back so it didn't hurt too much. Then I slid her shirt over her head, brushing the strands of hair that fell into her face aside. I proceeded to slide her underwear up her skinny legs and Max squirmed. I paused to apologize for hurting her.

" It didn't hurt," she said. When she was fully dresses, Max curled up and lay her head on my chest and slept. I sat there and cried. I cried because I couldn't protect the girl I was in love with. I couldn't stop her from getting raped, and that was all my fault. I knew that I would never be able to forgive myself.

CHAPTER 5

My legs felt like rubber, my sides were killing me, and I knew for a fact that the pain between my legs would prevent me from walking. I don't know how long I just laid there, my eyes closed in pain, but I was suddenly jostled awake by my pillow being ripped out from beneath my head. A slight whimper of pain escaped me as my head crashed into the floor.

" Get the hell away from her!" I heard my pillow yell. I was so afraid I refused to open my eyes. My stomach clenched in fear and anxiety causing a feeling of impending vomit to rise up inside of me. I could hear heavy breathing echoing off the walls around me. Just from the grunting I heard yesterday I could tell it was Ari. I made the mistake of opening my eyes.

Devon was holding a rampant looking Fang back and Ari was leaning over my body with a wicked looking Rambo knife in his hands. The same knife they had used against Fang.

" You told my father!" Ari screamed at me. " You fucking whore! How dare you!" Ari slashed at me, taking a chunk out of the skin on my arm. I cringed in pain and scrambled backwards… only to be faced with the wall. " You little bitch," Ari snarled while stalking towards me, " you're going to wish you never opened your little mouth." I scrambled up the wall, my fighting instincts disappearing into the recesses of my mind. I could bring myself to fight. I found myself stumbling over myself trying to crawl away, all in vain. Ari grabbed me by the hair and pulled me up to a standing position and put the knife to my throat.

" I am going to carve out your vocal cords and dangle them in front of your face." I shuttered, I didn't have the strength to stop him. I only wished Fang wouldn't see me so weak, so pathetic, so at the mercy of Ari.

" I told him!" Fang yelled. " I told your father you sick bastard!" Ari dropped me in a heap on the floor. My legs crumpled beneath me getting tangled together and I fell onto my hands. Tears began streaming down my face one at a time.

Ari walked over to Fang, his knife at his side. I looked with fear, but found myself beginning to stand up. " You are going to regret ever being born." Fang looked at him, but not with fear. His eyes held nothing but hate, contempt, rage, and a want for revenge.

Ari began to lift Fang's shirt as I came closer. Devon was so enthralled with the image of Ari cutting along the outlines of Fang's abs that he didn't even notice me walk up. If this were any other time, I would have felt the strongest urge to point out that he was coming off as severely gay. But right now I knew the need to remain unnoticed. I walked up even closer and waited for the right moment.

When I found that moment, I pounced. I ripped the knife from Ari's hand while trapping him from behind, and threw it into Devon's eye. He dropped like a sack of bricks releasing Fang. I grappled with Ari before my weakness began to overcome me. I faltered and Ari slammed me into the ground and straddled my waist. He grabbed my throat and ran his tongue along my neck, unaware that his partner in crime was now dead thanks to Fang stomping on his skull so hard it shattered.

Now Fang had the knife and walked up behind Ari, seeing him lick my neck he ripped Ari back by his hair and held the knife to his throat. " I clearly told you," Fang growled slowly, his voice marred with blind rage, " not to fucking touch her."

" What does it matter to you?" Ari retorted while clawing at me. He didn't seem to notice the cold metal biting into his neck.

" I told you not to touch her." Fang ground out, pulling his hair even more. " She is mine." With that Jeb slammed open the door. Seeing the scene that lay before him he looked at his son.

" How could you Ari? Your own sister?" I blanched. How in hell could I be that ass's sister?

" What can I say Dad?" Ari snarled back. " She's hot," Fang's grip on his hair tightened and the knife dug deeper, "and a good fuck." I kneed him in the balls while scooting out from underneath him.

" Yeah, well try to fuck that." He clawed at me, catching my breast again, but only snagging the clothe.

" Don't touch her dog!" Fang yelled, anger beginning to take over.

Jeb looked at Ari for a long moment. " You have been corrupted, so easily." Then looking at Fang he said, " Take your revenge. Kill him, he isn't my son anymore."

Fang didn't need to be told twice, he ran the blade across his chest. Throat slit, Ari fell to the floor. Fang cut off his pants and sawed off his balls and penis. " Now you get to know how she felt when you shoved these into her mouth," Fang said as he pried open Ari's mouth and shoved the dismembered parts in. " Now chew." Fang moved Ari's jaws up and down, causing Ari to slightly masticated his manhood. Before the four minutes was up, Ari had bled out, and a bloody Fang had gotten his revenge. Now Fang's eyes turned to me. They were no longer clouded by hate or rage, but filled with anxiousness. " Please don't be afraid of me," Fang plead while holding his hands out to me.

" I'm not afraid," I told him. As if to prove my point I walked straight into his outstretched arms and hugged him.

" You must get out of here," Jeb told. He spoke so quickly that I could barely understand what he was saying. I felt Fang nod, then without warning he picked me up.

" Open the window for us," Fang said slowly making sure Jeb understood what he was saying. Apparently Jeb complied because in the next three seconds Fang had hurled us out a window. We fell about fifty feet before Fang was able to pull us up before we went splat. " It's ok, I can fly," I said gently. I knew I couldn't, but I felt bad for making him carry me, let alone carrying me while flying.

" I got you," ha answered just as gently if not more so, " it's ok." We flew for what felt like hours, and it obviously was because the next time I bothered to look away from Fang's chest the sun was setting.

" Where is everyone else?" I asked suddenly, my heart speeding up.

_We are waiting for you guys at Lake Mead. _Angel answered for me in my mind.

_Are you guys ok?_ My heart fluttered more. If they weren't ok it was my fault.

_We are,_ Angel said mysteriously. I noticed the tone of her voice.

_Angel? What's wrong?_

_I saw it Max. I saw everything. _My heart froze. My baby couldn't have seen what happened to me. She couldn't have seen me in that pathetic stage. I would not, could not, accept that fact.

_Honey, you didn't see anything that was real. It was all just a test. You lived, so you passed! _I lied through my teeth…err thoughts? Whatever it was through, I lied, and I lied epically.

A long pause ensued. _We see you Max, and don't try to hide it. It's obvious and everyone knows. I am sorry, I couldn't deal with it by myself._ I blanched. I was the weak one now, I was pathetic and a baby.

_It's ok honey, I understand. _More silence ensued. I felt horrible, weak, and like a failure. I clenched my teeth to keep back a pathetic whimper, which would have only added to my feelings of worthlessness. My heart thudded when I saw the others faces. They all looked at me with pity, like I was some pathetic child who had been diagnosed with stage three cancer, like I was a lost cause.

" Fang," I said upon landing, " let me walk." He looked at my face and simply nodded. Angel walked over to us when my feet were firmly planted on the ground with much effort on my part and hugged me around my waist trying to avoid the cuts. Nudge followed in tears, as did Gazzy. Iggy was the most timid. He would be affected the most, seeing as he can feel the damage with his touch.

" It's ok Iggy." I said softly. " You don't have to." Iggy looked up at where my eyes were, sometimes I could hardly believe he was blind, and understanding flashed in his eyes.

" It's not that Max," Iggy said, he had clearly noticed the hurt tone in my voice. He waited for everyone to step away and made them head back to the camp site, which was about thirty yards away. He gingerly brushed his hands across my ribs and winced.

" You were torn to shreds," he concluded bluntly. " I take it Ari is dead," he added. I noticed the comment was directed a Fang.

Fang looked like a stone wall had went up. All emotion I had seen earlier was completely hidden again. " Yes," his voice was rock hard and was the only clue that Fang was raging inside. It was amazing how in just one word, Fang had been able to express his emotion so vividly. I mean he had hidden the emotions from his face, but was unable to hide it from his voice.

" Good," Iggy said his own tone echoing Fang's. " Max, orders?"

I laughed lightly, " I am no longer leader." I claimed honestly. I was too weak and I knew that. " I need some time to think. Don't follow me, either of you. If I don't come back then continue on without me. My last 'orders' as 'leader'," I said as I snapped out my tawny wings. I don't know how I did it, but I took a running takeoff and I was in the air. I heard another pair of wings snap out behind me. Turning to glance behind I saw an extremely determined Fang. The beat of his wings were powerful and he was quickly gaining on me, but I had one thing he didn't, supersonic speed. I went to pour on that supersonic speed, and ended up falling.

Falling, thanks to an absolutely wonderful splitting pain in my torso. Fang rocketed towards me as I fell to what I wished was my death, but he caught me. Unfortunately for him it was too late and we both fell through the thick canopy of leaves and branches. The pain only worsened. " Hold on Max!" Fang yelled as a branched caught my shirt and tore it off. My bandages were the only thing that concealed my flesh from outside eyes. Fang turned over so that he would hit the ground first. Luckily enough the canopy and the few beats from Fang's wings, we landed rather softly… for plummeting out of the sky.

" What were you thinking?" Fang screamed at me as I stumbled away, determined to leave.

" I was thinking of getting away," I answered calmly. I pondered over the pain I had experienced. My cuts were just pink lines of scar tissue now, but I was still sore. That pain, however, was worse than anything I had ever experienced.

" You want to leave? I don't believe it!" Fang continued yelling at me. When I turned around he was literally inches from my face and his eyes were misted over.

" I still do," I stepped back, surprised by my voice, " and I would be gone already if it weren't for you." Fang stepped closer.

" You want to leave me behind?" His hand found mine and tried to weave its way inside and latch on but failed; I was too quick. My guard immediately went up.

" Good bye Fang, take care of the flock." Stepping away I turned to leave.

But not even reaching three feet Fang whirled me around and stared into my eyes for several seconds. Then he crashed his lips into mine and wouldn't let go. I struggled to get free. Flashbacks of Ari, of Devon, of being raped. The hot, rancid breath of Ari on my neck and the cold concrete biting into my skin as he thrust deeper and harder every time. I could practically feel the fangs against my back and the claws as they peeled back flesh. But after a few seconds the flashbacks faded into something better. Instead of images that caused me pain, I faced images that made my heart swell. Fang gently brushing Angel's hair behind her ear, staring into my eyes as we communicated through looks, his hand holding mine, and watching Fang sleep.

My hands began weaving their way through Fang's hair, and began pulling him closer. My eyes were open and staring into his, and surprise flooded through them. Little did I know Fang was fighting an internal battle. I began to massage his scalp. We pulled away for air.

" Max," Fang moaned quietly.

" Fang," I whispered, love and lust intermingling in my voice. I couldn't control my feelings as they raged inside me. I loved Fang, for a while now, and I wanted nothing more than to just stay in his arms, not that I would ever admit that out loud. He was more than my right hand man, he had saved my life, been there for me, and even watched as I was raped and killed my rapist. Even though it's corny to say, Fang is my light.

" I can't," he said, my heart shattering. " I can't do this."

My heart faltered and I pulled away. " I get it." My voice came out barely above a whisper, pain marring every syllable.

" No! Not like that," Fang recovered, but not able to heal the pain I felt. It was like trying to fight a forest fire with a tiny squirt gun. " I can't do just _this_." He added.

" I don't know what you mean," I admitted, thoroughly confused now.

" I can't just kiss you anymore, I want more and I know I can't stand to ask you for it. I love you so much! I watched you get raped! Ari took away the one thing I wanted the most," he grabbed my hand about halfway through his little rant and had pulled me closer. I found myself pulled up against his chest, close enough to feel his breath beating against my face.

I understood what he meant. I leaned up and pressed my lips against his. " Damn it Max," he growled pulling away, " I just said I couldn't!" I didn't pay any attention and kissed him again. He kissed back with even more passion than before. Our bodies smashed together unable to get enough of the other. My lips were greeted with Fang's tongue, which I greedily pulled into my mouth. Our tongues rubbed against each other as they fought for dominance. Before a definite winner could be declared we pulled back slightly to breathe. I felt myself growing hotter and my panties were becoming damp. I look at Fang and saw his eyes held the same feelings I did. I unconsciously bucked my hips into him. Fang groaned and I closed my eyes to center myself.

" I want you," my eyes open I could see the surprise on his face. " I am not just hurt. I want you, I have wanted you for a while now." I ran my hand from his collar bone down to his hip and back again. When I touched his hip he thrust against me slightly. I was becoming more and more wet. I could feel how hard he was, and it only turned me on even more. He groaned into my neck as I began to unbutton his pants.

" We shouldn't," he said but not trying to stop me, " it's too soon."

I looked straight into his eyes, " No it's not. I want this Fang, I need this." I didn't have time to blink before Fang crushed our lips together and his pants fell to the floor, followed by mine. I didn't know how our clothed were being removed, but I couldn't bring myself to care. He gently ran his fingertips across the bandages before gently ripping them down the middle of my back. My torso, scarred by Ari's claw marks, was now naked before him. He looked at me, and I feared that I would repulse him, but he smiled gently.

" You are beautiful Maximum Ride, and now you are mine." He began kneading my breast, which unlike Ari's clawing, actually made me even more wet and caused a few explicit moans to escape my mouth. Fang moaned into my mouth in return and continued to move down my neck, laying kisses along the way. We stumbled backwards in our excitement and I found my back pushed up against the scratchy bark of a tree and Fang latched onto one of my nipples in the front. The bark on my back only added to my pleasure as Fang flicked his tongue across my nipple. I couldn't help grinding my hips into him. Fang pushed back in return, his swollen penis pressed into my thigh making me shiver in pleasure.

My moans grew louder as he moved down my body, flicking his tongue against my flesh occasionally. I finally had what I had been wanting, Fang and love. He was mine now, and in return I was his, and for once, belonging to somebody didn't bother me. It actually made me happy.

Before I could make any other Hallmark comments on this moment Fang reached the one place that was rightfully his, the one place that nobody of importance had touched before. Fang was on his knees looking up at me as he slid two fingers into my opening. I gasped loudly as a tremor ran through my body. I had experimented doing things like that on my own before, but never had it ever felt like that! Fang continued to pump his hand picking up speed, but then suddenly he stopped. I looked to see what was wrong and found him looking up at me. He grabbed my hand and brought me down to his eye level and laid me down on his shirt. He slithered down my body, not once breaking eye contact. Fang positioned himself between my legs, and I spread them even farther. He moved his head down, wrapped his arms around my legs, and pressed his tongue against my folds. He ran his tongue across my pussy and then slowly dipped it in. I couldn't do anything but moan and unconsciously buck my hips.

Fang withdrew his tongue and straightened himself. He reached over to his jeans and pulled out a wrapper, which I noticed right away was a condom. " Why do you have one of those?"

Fang looked taken aback, " Max, we both know what happens when you have sex."

" I know," I answered a blush creeping in, " but why do you have one at the ready?"

Fang didn't answer right away, instead he ripped open the package and slid the condom on his erect member. I looked at his penis, more like stared. He was about three times bigger than Ari, and it was thick as hell. I had only one other person to compare it to, but I already knew that you couldn't get much bigger than Fang. " I have one," he began to answer, " so that my dreams of doing this wouldn't be put on hold." Fang thrust himself into me gently, making sure I had plenty of time to adjust to his size. I couldn't have been more full without breaking skin. He was so gentle with me it brought tears to my eyes. He kissed me passionately and began to thrust. He lifted me to the stars several times before climaxing himself.

I didn't feel so hopeless, so weak, so stupid. Fang made me feel complete. He made me feel loved and important; Fang was my life. When we went to rejoin the flock it was like nothing bad had happened. Not much had changed, just the bond between Fang and I.

I am more than happy to say that our bond had grown even deeper and even stronger than before. Nothing can tear us apart. This is my life now, taking care of my family. No eraser is ever going to stand in my way. If they do, I will kill them,


End file.
